My Sexy Boss
by Lalita12
Summary: Bella es una brillante periodista..que intentara conquistar a su sexy jefe "edward Culle"..es mi primer fic :
1. Chapter 1

**El comienzo**

**Bpov  
**

- quítate de mi camino imbécil - Mike se atravesaba, impidiéndome seguir, llevaba una pila de libros de la empresa, Carlisle mi jefe, los había solicitado, si no fueran para el, en ese mismo momento se los habría arrojado en la cabeza al estúpido de Mike.

-bueno días compañera, amaneciste de muy mal humor- era un maldito, disfrutaba fastidiarme, Mike, era mi colega en el periódico, y aunque compartíamos mucho tiempo juntos, nunca habíamos logrado entendernos como "colegas"- wao Bella, es impresionante como vas ascendiendo en la compañía, de periodista has pasado a ser la que sirve el café, Felicitaciones- soltó una fuerte carcajada y se dirigió a su cubículo.

Camine hacia la oficina del presidente, y entregue los pedidos, si, Mike tenía razón, esto no era un trabajo para mí, yo era una reportera, pero, igual me gustaba ayudar, Carlisle era una persona generosa y nuca podía negarle un favor.

-permiso- pedí tocando la puerta con el zapato, ya que llevaba las manos ocupadas.

-Adelante, isabella- entre con mucho cuidado, pero haciendo gala de mi torpeza tropecé con la alfombra, apreté mis ojos esperando el golpe, pero nunca llego unos fuertes brazos me sostenían de la cintura, abrí los ojos sorprendida y lo que vi a continuación me dejo sin aliento. El más hermoso de los ángeles me miraba, mostrándome la más perfecta sonrisa que había visto en mi vida.

-tienes que tener mas cuidado, hermosa- advirtió cariñosamente, mi cara tenia que estar roja, sentía como ardía.

-lo siento, fue una torpeza de mi parte-se aparto suavemente de mi, asegurándose de dejarme estable.

-Isabella, te presento a mi hijo.- me ofreció su mano y la tome nerviosa.

- mucho gusto, Edward Cullen- ahora sus ojos se clavaban directos a los míos, eran de un verde profundo, hipnotizarte.

-eh...eh...- ¡perfecto!, ahora actuaba como una retrasada mental.

-¿tienes nombre?- pidió con una gran sonrisa, y yo me sentí la mujer mas estúpida sobre la tierra.

-Swan...Swan isabella...Swan- respondí titubeante.

Soltó mi mano, y se sentó al frente del escritorio de su padre. Había escuchado mucho sobre el único hijo de Carlisle, pero nunca lo había conocido, tenia entendido que estaba en el extranjero haciendo una especialización en periodismo o algo así.

-Bella, toma asiento por favor, gracias por traer los libros- acate las ordenes de Carlisle, y me senté a un lado del perfecto ángel ojos verdes- Edward, empieza a trabajar desde hoy con nosotros, va a ocupar el lugar del antiguo editor- iba a ser mi jefe.

-que bien….me parece perfecto- afirme sonando ahora mas segura.

-querida Bella, la razón por la que te cite aquí, es para pedirte un favor enorme.

-¡claro!, dígame.

-como Edward, es nuevo en la compañía necesita algo de ayuda…Alguien que lo guie...y no pensé en alguien mejor que tu...tu serias perfecta para ponerlo al tanto de todo.

¡Dios santo!, tendría que pasar bastante tiempo con este hermoso ángel, el era una tentación andante…pero claro que lo haría, quien podía negarse a estar con el, ya quería verle la cara a Jessica cuando se enterara y viera a este hermoso Cullen.

-y también necesito una guía turística papá, hace muchos años que no venia a los Angeles…si a Bella no le molesta, podría ayudarme con eso también, ¿no hay ningún problema?- me pidió mirándome a los ojos.

-no, claro que no lo hay… no tengo ningún problema en ayudarlo señor Edward- Soltó una fuerte carcajada ¿Que había dicho?

-¿tan viejo me veo?- pregunto cómicamente- llámame Edward, por favor.

-esta bien…señ- arqueo una de sus perfectas cejas- Edward.

-ok bella, gracias por todo, puedes retirarte- pidió Carlisle, obedecí al instante y Salí del lugar no sin antes darle un ultimo vistazo a mi ángel, ¡mi ángel!...Dios, enserio tenia problemas, solo llevaba 5 minutos de conocerlo y ya lo consideraba mío ¡que ilusa!

Cuando llegue a mi cubículo, no podía borrar las estúpida sonrisa que se dibujaba en mi rostro, solo imaginarme pasando tiempo a solas, con un hombre como Edward me hacia sonreír.

-¿te comiste un payaso?- pregunto Mike tirándome una bola de papel, ¡inmaduro!

-¡cállate Newton!- grite devolviendo el misil de papel.

-¿por que tanta bulla?- pregunto Jessica, acercando su silla a la mía.

-¡amiga no lo vas a creer!- susurre emocionada intentando que Mike no pudiera escuchar.

-por la cara que traes… creo que algo muy bueno ¡cuéntame ya!- mí amiga era una chismosa irremediable.

Le conté con detalles todo lo que había ocurrido en la oficina de Carlisle, como mi caída había sido detenida por Edward y lo mejor de todo fue ver su cara cuando le dije que la asignada para indicarle todo sobre la empresa, ¡era yo!

-no lo puedo creer amiga ¡el hijo del Jefe!...vas por un pez gordo- afirmo Jessica.

- esas no son mis intenciones Jess, ¿Cómo crees?.

-si claro…mejor dime, ¿tienes tu notebook encendida?- pregunto importándole poco mi respuesta ya que sin previo aviso la tomo y tecleo algo en el buscador de google, vi como abrió los ojos sorprendida, puso mi laptop en el escritorio y pude ver de que se trataba.

Había una foto de Edward Cullen vestido de traje, con su biografía a un lado, iba a empezar a leer cuando una voz conocida se escucho por detrás asiéndonos brincar.

-creo que esa foto me hace ver un poco mayor ¿no creen?- ¡era el! ¡Que vergüenza!, yo estaba en shock, no podía moverme.

-eh..yo..yo..eh

-Bella, cuando termines lo que estas haciendo en tu laptop, te espero en mi oficina, necesito que empecemos ahora mismo- yo no fui capaz de girarme, ni siquiera había abierto mis ojos.

-si, claro, en un segundo.

Cuando abrí mis ojos pude ver a Jessica con la boca abierta.

-amiga, yo creo que es mucho trabajo para ti sola, yo podría ayudarte ¡dios! ¿Viste ese trasero?

-cállate Jessica, por favor cállate- cerré de un golpe mi laptop, tome mi agenda y me dirigí a su oficina, era la del antiguo editor.

Cuando llegue Edward estaba con su sonrisa y yo..Bueno yo no podía sentirme mas avergonzada.

-señor, yo solo buscaba algo de información. ..No quiero que piense que bueno yo.

Que habíamos dicho sobre lo de señor…y no te preocupes…yo no vi nada-me indico que me sentara, obedecí instantáneamente.

-gracias Edward, bueno creo que podemos empezar por darte las lista de los periodistas que se encargan de los artículos para los periódicos- el sonido de su celular nos interrumpió.

-discúlpame un segundo Bella- se puso de pie y hablo entre susurros, me fue imposible escucharlo- creo que tengo una visita- dijo con un tono como de pesar- creo que podemos dejar esto para mas tarde.

-tranquilo, tu me avisas- me puse de pie, y Salí de su oficina, pero, en la puerta me cruce con la mas despampanante mujer que había visto en mi vida, ahora entraba en su oficina ¿esa era su visita?

-Eddie, mi amor- fue lo ultimo que escuche antes que la mujer cerrara la puerta ¿mi amor?,, me había pegado un gran estrellón, parecía que mi ángel ya tenia dueña.

* * *

Bueno, este es mi primer fic, no estoy muy, muy segura de seguir por que no se que tal les parezca...me gustaría saber su opinión ¿me apoyan?, un beso gigante.


	2. ¿Me arriesgo?

Estaba boquiabierta me había pegado más que un estrellón, me sentía desilusionada, ¡vamos Bella!, ¡el no es tuyo!, el nunca se fijaría en mi…yo había sido una ilusa en pensar que alguien como Edward Cullen se interesaría en mi.

Como pude, llegue hasta mi cubículo y ahí se encontraba Jessica con mi laptop, estaba un poco confundida, ¿que estaba haciendo?, ¿Es que Carlisle no le había dejado trabajo por hacer? si no estar leyendo la biografía de mi ángel, ¿Mi Ángel? Pero, ¿ que estaba diciendo?, ¿aun seguía creyendo que Edward Cullen era mío?.

Me le acerque sin decir una sola palabra, Jessica pego un brinco del susto.

-¡bella? ¿que haces aquí?- pregunto sorprendida.

-mm…Jessica te recuerdo que esta es mi escritorio…

-ah si… jejeje lo había olvidado no vas a creer lo que logre averiguar sobre…Edward

-¿que es Jessica?... ¿ahora que tienes ahí?

-Pues algo de lo que estoy 100% segura que te encantara Bella, y que?... quieres que te lo lea yo o qué?

Ahora, ¿que había hecho Jessica? ¿Que había encontrado en la biografía de Edward...No quería saber?

-¿ahora que hiciste Jessica?...¿quieres meternos en un problema?... porque es lo que vas a conseguir como Carlisle nos vea en estas…además, yo tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, así que… permiso- prácticamente la tire del asiento.

-Amiga no te preocupes, el otro Cullen…

-Quien Carlisle? Si el guapote de nuestro jefe acaba de salir…

-Jessica me mostro el laptop y habían fotos de la mujer que le había dicho "mi amor" a mi ángel, es que Jessica no podía está pendiente de sus asuntos, ¿por que tenia que investigarle ahora la vida a esa chica?

-no Jessica eso no me interesa, y sal de mi oficina ¡ahora!

-hay bella que amargada eres… solo quería ver si te interesaba la vida de la oxigenada esa…pero, tranquila no hay ningún problema.

Solo alcance a ver la foto de la mujer, si que era guapa, cerré la pagina y pase a mi asiento, pero no podía concentrarme solo de pensar que esa chica estuviera besando, acariciando y seduciendo aun más a mi Ángel.

Quería ir a su oficina y decirle lo que sentía por él, solo que estaba muy confundida, ¡Dios!. No podía haberme enamorado de un chico con tan solo un día de conocernos, no, era imposible.

Un estrujón me hizo salir de mis pensamientos, era la puerta de la oficina de Edward, suponía que iría a comer con su novia, pero me equivoque, solo salió la chica, paso cerca a mi y me miro como si yo fuera poca cosa, la ignore y dirigí la mirada hacia la oficina de Mike estaba embobado… ¡típico!

todo era totalmente confuso porque yo sentía ganas de dañarle las muy lindas extensiones a esa chica, quedaría como una completa loca, tenía que calmarme, pero si que era extraño nunca había sentido esto, ni cuando fui novia de Alec.

De verdad no creía en el amor a primera vista, pero esta vez era diferente, cuando Edward Cullen se alejaba, sentía que una parte mía se iba con él.

En ese momento vi como Jessica se acercaba a mí, paso a buscar unos papeles que necesitaba, le dije que abriera la gaveta que ahí los encontraría. Volví hacia mi laptop y sostuve la mirada por un largo rato, tanto fue, que no vi que mi Ángel estaba en frente mío y tenía una cálida sonrisa en su rostro

-¡Bella! ¿Estas bien?- Pregunto dudoso.

-…eh…eh…- Maldición porque me tenía que poner así cuando él me hablaba estaba ¿nerviosa?...- Si, Edward, estoy bien, eh ya podemos empezar, ¿te parece?.

-Hm tengo una idea Bella ¿que te parece si te invito a comer y tú me vas explicando? ¿si?- ¿Qué?, no creo que estar solo los dos en un restaurante seria buena idea ¡dios!, ni siquiera daba para articular una frase completa en su presencia.

-Edward… la verdad es que… quede en almorzar con Jessica… (Mentí)…

-¿conmigo?,-pregunto la tonta de Jessica en tono de sorpresa.

Le di un codazo a mi amiga ¿es que no podía quedarse callada ni un solo memento?….

-si, Jessica ¿lo recuerdas?- le pregunte entre dientes.

-oh…si claro, claro ¡el almuerzo!- dijo guiñándome un ojo, no sabia ni disimular.

Un tanto apenada salieron unas cuantas palabras de mi boca.

-y pues si no te importa ¿qué tal si salimos otro día?…O…cuando regrese te explico? .

hubo un minuto de silencio, pero no duro mucho , mi ángel por fin pudo hablar.

-eh bella no hay ningún problema, y pues… si cuando regreses empezamos necesito ponerme al tanto de todo de inmediato.

Edward me miro sonrió y se volteo, camino hacia la oficina de su padre, lo observe hasta que perdí su rastro. Estaba de verdad muy apenada con el, por no aceptarle la invitación se que el no lo hacía con mayores intenciones, pero igual no podía aceptar eso, sabía que mis estúpidas hormonas no se controlarían con el al lado.

Pero, ¿que estaba pensando? porque me salía todo eso estaba más que confundida que tenían que ver mis hormonas con Edward, la comida, etc.…todo era un maldito rollo, así que me olvide de eso. Solo estaba pensando locuras

Cuando por fin Salí de mis pensamientos vi que Jessica estaba parada al lado mío mirándome fijamente.

-¿Qué? - pregunte un tanto insegura.

- pues bella vamos por mi almuerzo.

-no… Jessica todo eso era para no estar cerca de el, y pues no tenía otra elección.

-ah no, lo siento mucho bella tu dijiste que íbamos a ir, y vamos, ah aparte de todo tu pagas así que si me disculpas iré a buscar mi bolsa.

-¿Qué?,- solo me faltaba esto y si fuera solo a llevarla a comer tendría que aguantar todo el tiempo su charla y pues si no era obvio hablaría todo el maldito camino de Edward Cullen.

Recogí mis cosas y le di un pequeño grito para que se apurara como era mi amiga se quedaría hablando con Mike o con set.

-si, si ya voy, yo también me estoy muriendo del hambre, bajamos hasta el parqueadero y nos fuimos en mi coche, dicho y hecho mi amiga hablo todo el camino de Edward, que era realmente guapo, sexy, y todas las ocurrencias que pasaron por su mente…terminamos y nos dirigimos a la oficina, Edward ya no se encontraba hay, en toda la tarde no llego así que me dio tempo de adelantar algunos labores que tenía pendiente, la tarde se paso rápido, casi ni la sentí.

ya eran las 7:00 y pues no tenia mas nada que hacer así que me fui para mi apartamento hice algo de comer, cuando termine y lave los platos, subí a mi habitación pero me lleve una gran sorpresa, el aire del cuarto de huésped estaba encendido, por las orillas de la puerta se sentía el frio de la habitación, pero, ¿ quien podía ser? nadie tenia la copia de mi apartamento no que yo supiera y no estaba esperando alguna visita.

Entre con gran discreción y vi que el televisor del cuarto también estaba encendido ya me estaba empezando asustar, cuando sentí que abrieron la puerta del baño.

-¡Bella! Mi primo estaba envuelto en una toalla.

-¿¡Jacob!? , ¿Que estás haciendo aquí?

-oh esperaba otro saludo primita,

-porque no me avisaste?

-lo siento es que fue algo inesperado.

-espero que no te moleste y pues si no te importaría… prima me tengo que cambiar tengo una cita, así que por favor te sales.

-Jacob no vas a ir a ningún lado, además no te dejare ir…(risas)- siempre jugaba a ser la mama de Jacob, desde que éramos pequeños.

-Bella que te hace pensar que te estoy pidiendo ¡permiso!...Además tu amiga Ángela, la de la secundaria, bueno ella será mi cita hoy, así que no me sigas quitando tiempo, no quiero que piense que la dejare plantada, vamos muévete…-este guapote se tiene que arreglar- afirmo sacándome de la habitación de Mi casa a empujones ¡dios! eso era tan Jacob.

-solté una carcajada como digas Don Juan…Salí de la habitación y me dirigí hacia mi cuarto, tome una ducha, Salí me seque y me acosté en mi cama no supe en qué momento me quede dormida solo sentí el ruido de la puerta , era Jacob estaba avisándome que ya había llegado, ya era casi las 3 me levante y me puse una pijama, me acosté de nuevo no conciliaba mucho el sueño se me había espantado gracias a mi primo.

sentí el ruido del despertador ya eran las 6, me pare me lave la cara y baje por algo de desayunar pero vi que ya todo estaba preparado Jacob había hecho todo esto. Era increíble mi primo cocinando hubiera sido algo cómico verlo.

- oh Bella ya te despertaste

- no Jacob aun estoy en mi habitación durmiendo, pues obvio no me estás viendo baah.

-Bella no eres graciosa…mejor…quédate callada- me senté en el comedor y Jacob me sirvió algo de café con unos huevos que por cierto estaban tostados, el café estaba amargo todo estaba desastroso le dije que simplemente el no serviría para la cocina.

fui a la nevera por algo de leche y cereal me lo serví y le pregunte que si quería pero no.

Termine de desayunar y subí a ducharme deje que el agua corriera por todo mi cuerpo esta estaba fría muy fría, Salí de la ducha y me cambie cuando termine Jacob estaba en su habitación viendo tv le di algunas órdenes y me marche.

Llegue a temprano a la empresa, Jessica ya estaba ahí, pase a saludarla y luego me dirigí a mi escritorio, encendí mi laptop y me entretuve con unos e-mail que me había mandado renee…cuando de pronto escuche esa cálida voz , que hacía que los pelos se me pusieran de punta.

-buenos días señorita Swan- esa voz tan suave, era la voz más dulce que había escuchado en mi vida, enseguida supe que se trataba de Edward Cullen. Pero ¿porque me llamaba señorita Swan? ¿No era más corto bella? , aunque de todos modos se veía sexy diciendo de las dos formas.

Levante la mirada y ahí se encontraba mi perfectísimo galán, tenía un traje negro, estaba más que asombrada el negro le quedaba perfecto, se veía hermoso.

-buenos días Edward, ¿Cómo amaneciste?.

-bien y tu.

-bien gracias.

-oh por cierto…Bella necesito que me pases la lista de los reporteros…¡ahora!

-eh…eh…Edward ahora mismo no la tengo pero espera y te la imprimo.

-ok bella.

Entre en mis documentos y busque la lista de los reportero tal y como me había pedido mi ángel, las tuve que imprimir pero no llevo mucho tiempo, ya terminado el proceso recogí las hojas del escritorio y se las entregue, en ese mismo instante sentí como nuestras manos se rozaban y un leve corrientazo recorrió todo mi cuerpo.

Era una sensación extraña, esto nunca lo había sentido, pero al parecer el no había sentido nada porque solo me dio las gracias, se voltio y fue directo hacia su oficina.

Caí suspirando en la silla, pensando en sus suaves manos, su sonrisa, sus miradas…en todo lo que tenía que ver con Edward.

Jessica se paró a mi lado…sacándome de esos maravillosos pensamientos que tenia con Edward en un mundo de fantasías lleno de romance y alegría, en el que mi ángel y yo éramos felices…

-¿te gusta ah?

-que dices…

-te gusta y mucho ¡Bella! ¡Acéptalo!- me acusaba Jessica con el dedo

-bueno está bien…si me gusta

-arriésgate y lánzate al ruedo..!

-Jessica que dices…tiene novia, además el es el hijo del jefe

-hay por Dios bella no me digas que por eso no te arriesgaras.- A ver amiga lo prohibido se hace interesante no y si en algo tu eres buena es en arriesgarte- en eso si tenia razón mi amiga.

-deberías de hacer un esfuercito ah…

-Jessica es que tu no entiendes, y aparte de eso tiene novia…-Así que olvida esta conversación.

-no bella no la olvidare porque tengo lo que necesitas

-Jessica y según tú, ¿a quién necesito? O ¿Qué necesito?

-pues bella alguien que te ayude a conquistar a Edward, alguien que cambie tu estilo…y si que lo necesitas, amiga no es por nada pero necesitas comprar ropa algo mas a la moda no crees…!

-¿tan mal me veía?

Dios mi amiga se estaba volviendo loca una cosa era fantasear con Edward cullen y otra muy diferente y peligrosa era tratar de conquistarlo.

-Jessica no creo que sea buena idea esto, y pues mi estilo está bien no creo que necesite a alguien que me asesore

-amiga pero piénsalo, yo se que ella puede ayudarte con eso, cada pregunta que tu le hagas ella te lo responderá, lo que sientes cuando lo tocas, cuando lo miras…etc.

-no Jessica no estoy muy segura de eso…

-bueno amiga aquí te dejo la tarjeta y pues piénsalo.

Jessica me dio la tarjeta y se retiro hacia su escritorio, tenía dudas, una parte de mi me decía que debía hacer eso llamar a la chica de la tarjeta , conquistar a Edward cullen, pero mi otra parte decía que eso era absurdo, seguramente yo para él no era suficiente, como lo era la chica de la foto.

Tire la tarjeta a la basura, mi amiga si se había vuelto loca…en esos momentos mi jefe volvió a salir de su oficina y se acerco a mí.

-bella tienes listo el artículos del día?-pregunto con su aterciopelada voz.

-¡rayos! El artículo, no tenía ni una vaga idea de que haría.

-no, aun no- respondí dudosa

-te quería mostrar algo en mi correo si me lo permites…es un tema muy interesante y me gustaría que lo trabajaras

-camino hasta quedar a mi lado, y se inclino dejando su cara muy cerca a la mía, solo que su mirada no estaba puesta en mi, solo veía mi notebook.

-empezó a explicarme lo que quería con el artículo, y su aliento golpeaba mi cara, nublandome completamente… ¡Dios!, estaba perdida, me gustaba Edward cullen y mucho.

-ok, bella, me gustaría ese artículo, para después del almuerzo- se aparto de mi y yo solo pude asentir, las palabras no salían de mis labios, camino hacia su oficina, y pude darme cuenta que mi amiga tenía razón… ¡Dios sí que la tenia!

-no perdía nada con intentar, tome disimuladamente la tarjeta de la basura evitando que mi amiga se diera cuenta.

-hola…Alice pregunte entre susurros…no quería ser escuchada

-¿Alice Greene?

-si, soy yo…-eh hola soy bella, es que una amiga me dio tu tarjeta, que tu serias perfecta para asesorarme, y serias la indicada para aclarar todas mis dudas.

-entonces, ¿puedo contar contigo?

-si…yo te ayudare en lo que necesites…-y que tal si almorzamos juntas , y me vas explicando…-Entonces qué te parece si almorzamos juntas Bella…

-ok Alice… que te parece si vamos al sushi katsu-ya, entonces alas 12.

-¡perfecto!, adiós

ya todo estaba arreglado me encontraría con la chica y conquistaría a Edward cullen, todo estaba totalmente listo y no tenía alguna duda de lo que había hecho.

sabia muy bien que... "yo no era ilusa, pero si arriesgada y Edward cullen era un reto que me parecía muy pero muy interesante".

**

* * *

  
**

**chicas aki les dejo mi segundo capi, espero que les guste y si alguna cosita me lo hacen saber...plx gracisssssssssss por todos sus comentariossss** beba* - *, sil , aara, sammy-loly69, AnhlLoaizzah, Ro-Ro Hale y lu537

**se que algunas no querian que jacob saliera pero, tranquilas, jacob no es malo, el servira de gran ayuda en el proceso de conquistar a Edward....un besooo y esperoo sus comentarios ; )**


	3. makeover

**¡¡¡..Makeover..!!!**

**Bpov**

**Faltaba casi una hora para mi cita con Alice, Pase a la oficina de Edward necesitaba que me diera la tarde libre, seguro hablar de eso llevaría bastante tiempo, empezar hacer mis cambios desde hoy iba a durar un poco, o eso creo.**

**Tun tun tun**

**-si, ¿quién? **

–**Bella, puedo pasar?**

**- si, sigue Bella.**

**-Edward…Disculpa que te moleste pero necesito que me des la tarde libre. **

– **si, claro , solo entrégame el articulo de hoy y listo, **

**-Ok, en un minuto**

**Fui hasta mi laptop y haciendo uso de mis dotes periodísticos hice el dichoso artículo en 20 minutos. Camine hacia la oficina de mi jefe, y le entregue el papel, sin siquiera mirarlo, si lo hacia tal vez me quedaría hipnotizada toda la tarde en sus ojos.**

**Bella- me llamo antes de salir de su oficina- ¿se puede saber cual es el motivo por el cual necesitas la tarde libre?-pregunto bastante interesado, y yo quede sorprendida, no había pensado en algo coherente para justificarme. ¿ Que le diría que era para ir a verme con una chica que me ayudaría a cambiar mi look, que me daría pautas para conquistarlo…No, no podía decir eso que pensaría…**

**-Eh…Es que me acabe de enterar que mi mejor amigo, ¡Jacob!-fue el primer nombre que vino a mi cabeza- se fracturo una pierna, y pues tengo que ir a verlo**

**-¿enserio? Dios, Bella ¿si quieres te puedo llevar?**

**-¡no!- dije casi gritando- no, no es necesario y si me permites ya me voy a retirar**

**-sigue, pero ya sabes mañana puntual...Adiós y que tu amigo se mejore**

**-Gracias Edward, hasta luego**

**Salí de la oficina y me dirigí a mi escritorio, recogí mis cosas, cuando termine vi que iba saliendo del elevador Jacob.**

**-¡Eh Bella!-te estaba buscando… ¿vamos a comer?**

**-Jacob que rayos haces aquí, hoy tengo algo muy importante que hacer… - así que sal a comer tu con Ángela, yo que se…**

**Estaba impresionada, ¿Por qué Jacob me tenía que buscar hoy?, precisamente hoy… sentí un estrujón seguro era la oficina mi jefe. ¡maldición Edward!**

**-¡Bella! Yo pensé que te habías marchado**

**-Edward ya me iba…**

**- eh y ¿el es?…-pregunto señalando a mi primo, ¿ahora que iba a decir?**

**- mucho gusto soy Jacob el…**

**-amigo de bella, ¿cierto?- pregunto estrechando la mano de mi primo, esto era increíble, casi nunca mentía y cuando lo hacia me pasaban este tipo de cosas.**

**-si, mi amigo- respondí antes de que Jacob abriera la boca.**

**-pero… ¿no estaba fracturado?**

**-¿yo?...-pregunto Jacob, confundido**

**Porque me tenía que pasar esto a mí, justo cuando pensé que ya todo estaba arreglado…le di un pisotón a Jacob, tratando de no ser vista por Edward.**

**-¡aush!**

**-si, el es, pero parece que no fue tan grave como pensamos, la persona que me llamo exagero un poco, cierto ¿Jacob?- le di un pellizquito en el brazo.**

**-¡auu! si no fue para tanto.**

**-igual lo tengo que llevar a su casa…-afirme agarrando a Jacob del brazo. **

**-ah…bueno entonces que les vaya bien, y si me permiten me tengo que retirar, permiso…**

**Cuando vi que mi ángel ya entraba a su oficina, mire a Jacob con furia**

**-¿Qué me ves?...**

**-porque no te quedaste callado, ¿qué haces aquí?**

**-Bella ya te dije que te vine a buscar para comer, y no tengo culpa de que le mientas a tu jefe…te va a crecer la nariz como a pinocho...mira que eso de decir que me fracture para no trabajar wauu primita te desconozco, ¿entonces nos vamos?**

**-lo siento Jacob pero ya tengo una cita, sal con Ángela…**

**Agarre mi bolsa y me dirigí hacia el elevador cuando sentí el grito de mi amiga Jessica, eso era lo que me faltaba mi amiga se daría cuenta que me iba a ver con Alice.**

**-¡Bella!, ¡Bella!...espérame, no crees que me dejaras, ya se te estaba olvidando que tienes una amiga ah…Además, no creo que te marcharas sin antes presentarme al guapote de tu amigo. **

**-Jessica voy de afán que tal otro día…**

**-ahí no, me da mucha pena además pensé en que íbamos a ir a comer juntas…**

**-ahí Jessica está bien…Jacob, ven aquí por favor**

**-ahora que pasa Bella**

**-te presento a mi mejor amiga Jessica…**

**-un gusto, Jacob**

**Mi primo estaba loco, solo con la forma en que miraba a Jessica me había dado cuenta que ya le empezaba a gustar o por lo menos le parecía linda, conocía a Jacob tan bien como la palma de mi mano, yo sabía cuando tenía algún problema, cuando esos ojitos le brillaban al ver una chica…**

**-bueno que tal si salen a comer juntos- propuse jalándolo a cada uno por el brazo y juntándolo, estaba bastante desesperada, tenia que ir a mi cita - la verdad voy de afán ¡Adiós! **

**Salí del edificio y pues como el restaurante estaba a solo dos cuadras de la oficina me fui caminando, cuando llegue al sitio me pare en la entrada y ya sentía como me estaban temblando las piernas, me estaba empezando a arrepentir.**

**Entre al restaurante y mire hacia todos los lados, me arrepentí y retrocedí hasta quedar fuera del restaurante, repetí ese ejercicios 3 veces más hasta que a la 4 ya estaba decidida… Entre y mire hacia todos los lados una vez más, pero, ¿cómo reconocería a la chica?, mire hacia todo los lados y en eso vi a una chica que se dirigía hacia mí.**

**Era algo pequeña, estaba muy elegante y tenía una voz cantarina…**

**-¿Bella?...**

**-sí…-¿Alice?-¿cómo me reconociste?..**

**-intuición- afirmo guiñándome un ojo**

**-ven pasemos a la mesa…-caminamos juntas hacia la mesa y sin esperar mucho tiempo la chica empezó a hablar- entonces, háblame de quien se trata y quiero cada detalle de lo que sientes cuando lo ves, cuando él se despide, entre otras cosas.**

**-pues veras todo empezó ayer cuando por primera vez nuestras miradas se cruzaron por una torpeza mía, casi dejo caer unos libros que me había pedido Carlisle su padre…hablamos y me explico que Edward seria mi nuevo jefe que si lo podía ayudar en algunas cosas.**

**-cuando iba a tener la oportunidad de estar a solas con él, llego su novia dañándome los planes no podía esperar más nada, alguien como Edward Cullen no se fijaría en mi…**

**-Edward Cullen?...-pregunto Alice desconcertada**

**-sí, ¿por qué? ¿ lo conoces?...**

**-no, no es que me parece conocido ese nombre, y que sentiste cuando te retiraste de su oficina y lo dejaste a solas con la chica…**

**-quería sacarla por los pelos de la oficina de mi ángel…ups…perdón de Edward, y arrancarle las muy lindas extensiones que tenia…**

**- ok, Bella, esto esta sencillo..tienes la materia prima, solo falta sacarle el jugo…no se un cambio en tu ropa- menciono mirando mis zapatos que escondí inmediatamente debajo de la mesa- un pequeño curso de modales, como caminar sensualmente y pues….en el proceso se nos ocurrirán más cosas…te garantizo que este chico caerá rendido a tus pies…ah! del precio hablamos cuando acabe mi trabajo, solo me pagaras si conseguimos conquistarlo – Afirmo animada, ¿tanta confianza se tenia?**

**Terminamos de comer y le conté todo sobre Edward Cullen ella se ofreció a pagar la cuenta, cuando salimos de ahí ella se dirigió hacia su auto y la seguí…**

**-Bella sube ya, no piensas quedarte ahí… **

**-pero Alice mi auto esta en el edificio y adónde vamos…**

**-Bella pues iremos de compras, lo de cambio de estilo es de verdad no era en broma, así que ya sube al auto…O…mejor ven y te llevo hasta tu oficina y dejas el auto en tu apartamento, así que te seguiré.**

**Llegamos a mi apartamento guarde mi coche en le parqueadero y de inmediato me dirigí hacia los elevadores**

**Cuando subí a su auto, me miro con un brillo en los ojos y una gran sonrisa.**

**-ok, manos a la obra- no se por que razón sentí un poco de miedo al ver el loco entusiasmo de esta chica**

**Cuando llegamos al centro comercial subimos por elevador hasta quedar en el piso de moda, empezó a saltar como una niña de 5 años cuando sus padres le regalan un juguete, entramos al primer almacen y escogió unas cuantas blusas y algunas mini-faldas…**

**Entre al vestier para probarme algunas prendas, cuando Sali ya Alice tenia en sus manos unas cuantas bolsas y algunos vestidos mas , cuando me vio se dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro era increíble esa chica si estaba decidida a ayudarme**

**Me mire en el espejo y estaba totalmente diferente, esa ropa me hacía ver increíble, aunque, esa falda me quedaba algo corta…**

**-Alice no crees que la falda esta algo…- no me dejo terminar la frase ya que me tiro otra muda de ropa directo a la cara… después de 5 horas de compras Alice me invito a cenar pero, ya me sentía bastante mal la chica con voz cantarina no me había dejado pagar nada, estaba apenada así que le dije que esta vez yo invitaría.**

**Cuando terminamos de cenar que pague la cuenta, ella me llevo hasta el edificio pensé que ya se iba, seguramente estaba cansada después de 5 largas horas pero no, dejo su auto en frente del edifico y nos dirigimos a los elevadores hasta llegar a mi apartamento, cuando entramos ella me miro con cara de entusiasmo como lo había hecho antes.**

**-Bella donde queda tu habitación…**

**-para que quería Alice ir a mi habitación no creo que ese era el lugar indicado para hablar pero sin mueca alguna la conduje hacia mi el lugar… -ven sígueme.**

**Cuando entramos, ella se dirigió hacia mi closet sacando algunas prendas, era algo vergonzoso pero ya no daría vuelta atrás.**

**-Bella… ¿Qué es esto?, esto es colección de los 80 verdad? …- a que se refería con "colección de los 80" es que esa era mi ropa favorita no era tan vieja…- Alice eso es lo que está de moda.**

**-Si, Bella en los años de mi abuela, esto ya no se usa…-Alice arrojo la prenda dejándola caer al suelo, en ese momento recogió una blusa azul que se encontraba al lado de la cama… ¡mi favorita!**

**-Bella, si que tienes cosas viejas no me digas que con esto ibas a trabajar**

**-Alice deja esa blusa ahí, no pienso botarla ¡ es mi blusa favorita! – afirme lloriqueando**

**Alice estaba decidida a sacarla la agarre de un lado, ella no la quería soltar forcejeamos un buen rato "Se va" decía Alice entre dientes..."Se queda" respondía yo con furia.**

**Después de ratos agarradas a esa prenda, sentí como la tela iba cediendo y de golpe caímos tiradas en distintos lados de la habitación ¡se había desprendido estaba ya en dos pedazos**

**-bueno… Bella, ya que insiste... puedes quedártela – ofreció Alice tirándome la manga que había quedado en su propiedad.**

**-¡Alice!, está totalmente desastrosa ya la echaste a perder ¿Cómo pudiste?...-solo pude ver como Alice soltaba una carcajada**

**- Bella pero es que de verdad no pensaba en quedártela, estaba demasiado vieja…-porque lo hacía, era demasiado injusta**

**-Alice, ¿Que pensaras hacer con la ropa que sacaste?**

**-No se Bella ya inventare que hacer, por ahora solo usaras la ropa que está en las bolsas, me tengo que ir ya, entonces solo esa ropa ya sabes, te veré mañana a la misma hora en el mismo restaurante ok.**

**-está bien Alice, nos vemos…ella llevaba una sonrisa algo picara, dejándome atrás soltó una pequeña risotada y se marcho.**

**al día siguiente cuando terminaba de desayunar recordé que la chica con voz cantarina me había cambiado por completo mi closet, no sabia que ponerme… y preguntarle a mi primo seria una pérdida de tiempo **

**pase a mi habitación para ver si de verdad eso sería lo correcto, o solo echarme para atrás y darle las gracias a la chica por todo pero no me arriesgaría, era algo estúpido.**

**Agarre del closet un vestido rojo de tirantes y algo destapado, era el color perfecto para iniciar mi cambio de look, el color de la pasión seria el indicado…me vestí con mucha delicadeza para no fruncir el vestido, claro si era tan torpe, pero gracias a esa torpeza que a veces me molestaba fue que conocí a mi ángel, el ser más perfecto en la tierra.**

**Cuando termine con el vestido pase a buscar unas sandalias, pero todas eran demasiado altas era estúpido pensar que yo me colocaría eso…pase al espejo del pasillo y con muchos tropezones pude llegar, si que me veía bien todo estaba absolutamente genial, estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que Jacob se encontraba ahí.**

**-Dios, ¡Bella! ¿Que te hiciste?-pregunto mi primo bastante sorprendido…-no podía creer que Jacob me dijera eso, si a Jacob le encantaba como me veía tenia que creerle, si alguien sabia de chicas era mi primo Jacob **

**-eh Bella respóndeme, fuiste a sitio que te cambian de look como es que se les dicen, mm ¿MAKEOVER?...mi primo era un estúpido ¡Dios!…-Jacob, no me dañes la mañana si, mira cierra el maldito pico.**

**-Bella pero estas algo histérica hoy, mejor iré a desayunar.**

**Jacob se marcho sin dar vuelta atrás, yo volví al asunto de mi ropa, pase mis manos por mi cabella no sabía que haría con él, agarrarlo como una coleta, era obvio no lo haría pase de nuevo las manos por mi pelo y lo revolqué un poco hasta quedar algo alocado, era perfecto estaba completamente bella…solo faltaba un paso el maquillaje, ¿Por qué me tenía que pasar esto a mi?, ¿por qué?, estaba ves estaba equivocada era perfecto lo había hecho con mucha delicadeza, era algo suave, y me sentía relajada con eso.**

**Agarre mi bolso y me marche, en el camino iba pensando si era justo hacer eso, conseguir a Edward Cullen con ayuda de otra chica o solo ser yo misma…solo iba haciéndome preguntas que no tenían sentido era obvio que para conquistar a alguien como Edward se necesitaba ayuda de una profesional.**

**llegue al edificio y ubique mi carro en el parqueadero como de costumbre, todos ahí se me quedaron viendo, estaba confundida no se si era por mi maquillaje que estaba algo exagerado o mi vestido, estaba tan nerviosa que solo miraba hacia el frente.**

**Pasee a mi oficina y ya Jessica había llegado, ella y todos los que se encontraban en ese lugar me miraban, era el centro de atención de todos ahí, todo era tan perfecto y extraño a la vez, que toda la atención de las persona fuera en mi pero todos si habían notado mi cambio de look.**

**Cuando me ubique en mi escritorio pude ver como los ojos de Jessica se iluminaban, estaba alegre pero seguro que no había sido por mi nuevo estilo, en su mano traía su celular.**

**-Bella eres tú…¿qué le hiciste a mi amiga? , será que me la puedes devolver…no entendía a donde quería llegar Jessica con esto, si era alguna broma no la había entendido pero para que no notara mi confusión sonreí un poco y la salude…**

**Luego de hablar y conversar sobre mi ropa, mi pelo, maquillaje etc…Jessica se levanto de mi asiento y se dirigió a su cubículo sin decir nada.**

**-Buenos días señorita Swan…-Edward esa voz tan angelical, tan suave y cálida era de el cómo no recordar la voz de mi ángel…**

**-buenos días Edward… dije tratando de ser sensual**

**la mirada tenia que ser sexy, tenia que ser perfecta al caminar, si, había tenido problemas al bajar de mi apartamento, pero esta vez tenia a Edward cullen a mi lado.**

**-Bella, puedes pasar un momento a mi oficina…Dijo Edward dando media vuelta y dirigiéndose hacia su oficina…-si, Edward de inmediato**

**Porque para Edward tenía que ser invisible, porque no notaba mi cambio ¡Demonios! Porque me hacia esta clase de preguntas, era obvio que todo tenía que ver con su modelito de pacotilla. **

**Me pare de mi asiento algo triste y me dirigi a su oficina, en el camino iba pensando sobre lo que acababa de pasar, no me daría por vencida aun faltaba mucho por hacer, Edward se daría cuenta de que Existo y eso lo conseguiría hoy.**

**Tum tum tum **

**-Sigue Bella…cuando entre Edward tenia la mirada fija mi, por unos momentos pensé que ya había hecho efecto todo, pero como siempre me equivoque, el bajo la mirada y volvió hacia lo que estaba haciendo.**

**Me sentía tan decepcionada, pero como me había propuesto hace minutos con Edward daría el primer paso hoy, entre a su oficina caminando sexy, al parecer ya no era tan torpe, lo miraba con una sonrisa picara pero entre mas intentaba solo era ignorada por Edward Cullen.**

**Me pidió que le ayudara con unos asuntos pendientes, pero, en ningún momento levanto la mirada, ¡rayos! , tanto arreglarme y esforzarme, para nada.**

**-gracias Bella...puedes retirarte – pidió regalándome una sonrisa y volviendo su vista a los papeles.**

**Me levante dando un fuerte suspiro y camine hacia la puerta, camine rápido tenia tanta rabia, ¡mala idea! Caminar rápido no es una habilidad para mi, y como había de esperarse, mi tacón se torció haciéndome tambalear, gracias al cielo no caí al suelo, pero al girarme a ver si Edward lo había notado, pude ver que efectivamente me había visto y en su cara se pintaba una sonrisa burlona.**

**¡Genial! En vez de parecer sexy había quedado como una completa torpe, este trabajo iba a ser casi una misión imposible para Alice de eso esta segura. Día 1: ¡sin avances! **

**

* * *

  
**

**hola chicas disculpen la demora jejeje pero aki les dejo otro capi... **

**Hmm y la conquista de Edward va hace algo dificil, pobre Bella ¿NO?... **

**jejeje un besoo se cuidan ; ) **


	4. desastre total

**Bpov**

Estaba comenzando otro día y ya lo había arruinado, pero Alice tenia que ayudarme en algo, creo que esto no estaba funcionando para nada...-Edward solo me ignoraba, creo que me faltaba algo mas de química, de pronto ser yo misma.

Salí de la oficina de Edward como un tomate, lo que había pasado no era nada chistoso, pero a mi Ángel le había parecido todo lo contrario...

Pase a mi cubículo desesperada, tenia que hablar con Alice ¡urgente! Esto era un total fracaso....

Tum tum tum

-Alo ¿Bella? ¿Qué pasa?

-Hola Alice, llamo para pedirte que nos veamos de nuevo, esto no está funcionando hay muchas cosas por aclarar-no había estado muy convencida de haberle dicho eso, pero y que –entonces, ¿que dices?

-claro, en el mismo restaurante, dentro de 15 minutos.

-está bien, nos vemos

Cuando llegue al restaurante ya Alice se encontraba ahí, estaba muy elegante como siempre…-me dirigí a la mesa, caminado torpemente

-Hola Alice, disculpa la demora pero entenderás el trabajo, el sexy de mi jefe entre otras cosas- dije pasando al asiento.

-Tranquila apenas llego, pero dime ¿porque no estas muy convencida con tu cambio?-¿Es que acaso no está dando resultado?

Tenia que contarle toda la verdad a Alice, pero me sentiría incomoda si eso la ofendería

-Alice, hoy cuando llegue a la empresa todos se dieron cuenta de que estaba distinta, para ser clara, hoy era el centro de atención de todos, pero solo quería que el se diera cuenta de que yo estaba ahí, que yo existía…

-Y si fuera solo eso, al salir de la oficina mi tacón se torció y por poco caigo al suelo, pero mi don "de torpeza" no me ayudaba en nada, por un segundo pensé que no lo había notado pero me equivoque lo noto y le pareció muy chistoso.- había quedado sin aire, todo lo había contado en tan solo 1 minuto.

Pero ahora había algo peor…Cuando terminaba de contarle a Alice vi que mi perfectísimo Dios Griego estaba en la entrada del restaurante ¡Dios! Porque justo me tenía que pasar esto a mi…mi aspecto había cambiado lo pude ver en el rostro de Alice.

-Bella, que ¡rayos! Te pasa, es que viste algún fantasma.

-¿Bella?-¿Bella?

Las únicas palabras que salió de mi boca fue "MI ADONIS"

-¿Adonis?-Dijo Alice alterada

-¡demonios! mi Ángel está entrando…

-¿quieres decir que Edward esta aquí?-Alice estaba aturdida cuando le afirme

-Bella recoge tu bolsa que nos tenemos que ir-no entendía porque, si de seguro el no notaria que yo estuviera ahí…solo que cuando quise girar para detenerla ella iba saliendo del lugar.

-Alice por favor espérame-¿por qué demonios llevaba estos zapatos?...estaba a punto de llagar a la entrada cuando una tira de mi vestido quedo enredada en una mesa

-¡Rayos! Alice por favor ven y ayúdame…

Intente sacarlo varia veces pero solo hacia que mi vestido se rasgara, iba a quedar en estado de shock delante de todo el mundo, cuando alguien se me acerco y me dijo a mis espaldas con una aterciopelada voz- ¿**TE AYUDO**?

Gire y pude ver que esa aterciopelada voz venia de mi Dios Griego…solo me podía pasar a mí, es que cuando era pequeña mi madre me bañaba con sal o era una herencia.

-Edward, dije gritando…¿Qué haces aquí?

-Bella, ¿Cómo estás?-déjame y te ayudo-dijo Edward acercando sus manos a mi vestido

-Edward, me tengo que ir-dije tirando tan fuerte mi vestido-necesitaba salir rápido de ahí.

Solo oía a mi Adonis, que me llamaba exasperado.

Bella no puedes tropezar, me decía en mis adentros, aun no había salido del restaurante y escuchando como me llamaba Edward no podía concentrarme en mis pies, su nombre se deslizaba en mis pensamientos justo cuando necesitaba mantener el equilibrio.

Cuando Salí del lugar observe a Alice en su automóvil, así que camine hasta quedar a unos cuantos centímetros de ahí.

-Alice ¡¿Por qué demonios me dejaste ahí sola?

-No sé, dé que me hablas y -¿Qué le paso a tu vestido?

-yo te dije que me esperaras, además, no te diste cuenta que se me había quedado enredado el vestido y justo ahí llego Edward.

-Bella tienes un amigo, tan atractivo como tú "ángel"

-Alice que rayos te pasa, es que acaso no tienes novio ¿ya?

-¿que te pasa a ti Bella? Tengo novio

-entonces porque la pregunta

-lo que pasa es que tengo una idea tu…Solo deja las cosas en mis manos…-dijo Alice guiñándome un ojo.

Ahora de donde sacaría yo un hombre, si a poco conocía a Mike y al tarado de Jacob…y sin ninguna alternativa

-Alice creo tener un amigo mas bien a un primo, pero no creo que te convenza de a mucho

- si llámalo.

-pero el no es el adecuado para esto-la Alice me lanzo una mirada matadora.

-claro…ya regreso

Llame a Jacob, para explicarle sobre el plan de una amiga, necesitaba a alguien que le diera celos a mi Adonis según lo que había entendido.

Mi primo llego unos minutos después, lo presente con Alice y le explico cómo iba a funcionar el en su plan, me dijo a mí que tenía que hacer todo lo necesario, así fuera que tuviera que besarlo, pero ¡rayos! A él… siempre existía un pero aunque al parecer con Alice no eran validos.

-¿Cómo crees que besare Alice?

-Bella ¿Quieres que Edward sienta celos por ti?

-¿Edward? ¿Quién es?-dijo Jacob confundido

-Edward su jefe…dijo Alice mirándome desconcertada

-vaya primita, o sea que sigue convenciéndote que eres suficiente para tu jefe, no quiero estar ahí cuando te estrelles

-Jacob eso no es de tu incumbencia solo dime si me ayudaras

-bueno se callan los dos y tu bella tendrás que hacerlo-señalo Alice

-Sí, pero no crees que te pasas con eso de besar a Jacob

-Bella créeme que se besar, no te preocupes…-afirmo mi primo

-¡silencio!, Bella es necesario, que lo hagas-Alice hizo una mueca pero yo asenti

-ahora suban a mi auto, tu vas a la oficina y tu vienes conmigo. Dijo Alice señalándonos

Que traía Alice en mente, conociendo a mi primo, empezaba a dudar que fuera buena idea dejarlos solos, al llegar al edificio me baje del carro y me dirigí a mi oficina como una tarde cualquiera, estuve en algunos reportes, necesitaba salir de ellos enseguida, luego de varias horas de trabajo en mi laptop.

Cuando llegue a mi departamento la chica con voz Catarina aun se encontraba ahí, no se me hacia extraño como lo había dicho antes conocía muy bien a Jacob, seguro la había invitado a un trago o quién sabe, lo que si me sorprendió ver fue a mi primo muy distinto, seguro Alice lo había llevado a recorrer todos los almacenes de moda que habían en los Ángeles.

Alice ya iba de salida, no explico brevemente el plan del día siguiente. Jacob estaba en la cocina haciendo la comida y yo subí a mi habitación a quitarme estos zapatos y ponerme la pijama, cuando baje Jacob estaba sentado en el sillón viendo un partido de futbol.

-Jacob y la comida

-¿Que te parece si pedimos pizza?

-¿que paso con lo que estabas haciendo?

-solo se me quemaron los huevos, y en el desayuno me acabe el jugo de naranja

-¡Jacob!

-solo pidamos pizza y ya

-pero tu pagas

-está bien solo si me respondes esta pregunta ¿sí?

-dime

-¿Por qué te interesa tanto tu jefe?

-¿Por qué crees que te respondería esa pregunta?

-no lo hagas, pero eso si te toca pagar la pizza.

-pero Jacob en que estas pensando, crees que yo hablare sobre chicos contigo, ni lo sueñes no eh hablado con mi mejor amiga sobre Mi Dios…digo Edward ahora mucho menos lo haría contigo…

-bueno, como quieras – respondía restándole importancia – solo hazme un enorme favor.

-¡habla!

-no vuelvas a dejarme solo con ese demonio – me reí en respuesta – no fue divertido, Bella, esa mujer no se cansa, tengo los pies llenos de ampolla – por un momento sentí algo de lastima, fui hacia el y le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-gracias por todo Jacob, eres un sol – me regalo una de sus peculiares sonrisas.

La noche paso rápido a la mañana siguiente cuando había terminado de vestirme, Salí de mi habitación pero Jacob no aparecía por ningún lado, ignorando completamente no encontrarlo me dirigí a los elevadores, cuando llegue al 1piso-camine hasta llegar a mi auto, pero me lleve una enorme sorpresa, Jacob estaba ahí sentado en el asiente del piloto.

-¿Jacob que haces?

-señorita a donde quiere ir?

-vaya suerte, aun no terminas la universidad y escoges de profesión chofer, hablare seriamente con Billy -sal de inmediato, veo que todo lo estas tomando muy enserio

-ya Bella sube o llegaras tarde.

Derrotada subí a mi auto, pero a mi primo le estaba fallando la cabeza…

-al subir mi primo me sujeto la mano-¿Qué rayos haces?–suéltame pero el haciendo caso omiso dijo susurrándome al oído…-Buenos días mi amor

-¡Jacob ya cállate!

Pero el con una sonrisa en su rostro, asintió con la cabeza…y encendió el auto, todo el camino estuvo en silencio, cuando llegamos Jacob se bajo del auto para abrirme la puerta…es que acaso estaba bromeando o era solo burlándose porque lo iba a utilizar para darle celos a mi jefe-esto sí que lo estaba volviendo loco, yo sola podía salir no tenia porque exagerar.

Cundo baje del auto le lance una mirada furiosa

-Bella, porque me miras así, no crees que era la única que le quieres dar celos a el

-¡Jacob te gusta mi jefe! creí que competiría con la oxigenada que entro hace varias semanas pero con mi primo, no puedo.

-como crees, lo que quiero decir, que yo también estoy interesado en alguien, y como dicen por ahí que los celos son buenos concejeros-si entender una sola palabra de lo que había dicho Jacob, aun desconcertada y aturdida le di un beso en la mejilla y me marche.

* * *

chicas se que me tarte un poco, pero aki les dejo otroo capi

espero que lo difruten y ya saben si alguna cositaa me lo hacen saber...

¿que tal jacob? jejejeje

buenooo las quieroo muchoo y gracias por ayudarme :D

un besooo


	5. Tragame tierra

Bpov

Cuando Salí del elevador Edward se encontraba recargado en mi cubículo, con una de sus manos despeinando su hermoso cabello.

-Buenos días-dije Mirándolo de los pies a la cabeza (lindo como siempre…pensé)

-Hola Bella-dijo dando la vuelta hasta quedar en frente mío, con una sonrisa en su rostro-Hoy si había notado mi cambio, cuando giro sus ojos se abrieron dejandolos fuera de orbita y me miro de pies a cabeza-te…Te espero en mi oficina-fue lo que le escuche decir cuando observaba los papeles que dejaba sobre mi escritorio; no pude articular ninguna palabra ya que me encontraba cesada con su pelo desordenado, con su sonrisa y Dios ese ¡trasero! que era inevitable no mirarlo.

Deje mis cosas en mi cubículo y eche una ojeada a lo que había dejado Edward sobre el escritorio y luego me dirigí hacia la oficina de mi Ángel…

-Ey Bella- Llamo Jessica

-Hola Jess, hablamos luego- alzando una de mis manos para tocar…Jessica vino corriendo hacia mi susurrando que abrochara mi camisa "o" por poco quedaba con los senos descubiertos, abroche enseguida pensando en que mi Dios griego me había visto así, eso de que "sus ojos se abrieron dejándolos fuera de orbita" solo fue otra torpeza que había cometido o lo había impresionado mi ropa interior roja

Tum tum tum

-Sigue Bella- puse mis manos sobre el pomo de la puerta, podía sentir como mis manos sudaban ¡vamos Bella será algo sencillo, el solo dirá lo que tenemos para hoy y sales…sencillo!-suspire por enésima vez y entre… oh…ahí se encontraba mi Dios griego…estaba mi Ángel recostado sobre su asiento haciendo una mueca con sus labios- se veía tan malditamente sexy-me dio una sonrisa la cual correspondí y pase a sentarme.

Estaba sentado con su hermoso y perfecto cabello despeinado…Luego de 2 segundos se percato enseguida de mi presencia e hizo señas que pasara frente a el y tomara asiento,

-no se como no avisaron antes, de haberlo sabido no lo hubiera dejado de ultimo, juro que no lo sabia-dijo pasando su mano por la frente,-no se que estaba pasando si tiempo atrás había sentido que estaba como mosca en leche, esto si era una locura pero hummm... porque interrumpirlo(risas)pero bueno porque jurarme ni sabia de que rayo me hablaba mi Ángel-es un viaje a Isla Esme…-Estaba alucinando, estaba en otro planeta o ahora estaba completamente loca, si no estoy mal mis oídos habían escuchado sobre ir a una Isla con Edward Cullen solo los dos

-Si, en realidad si sabia…pero, nunca lo confirmo por eso pensé que estaba cancelado -Dijo haciendo una mueca-No podía articular ni una sola palabra…Bella di algo rápido o se dará cuenta que estas en otro continente dije para mis adentros, pensando si podras controlar tus hormonas, por que razón es el viaje, cuando se Irán, si de pronto de veraz llamar a Alice para que te lleve a recorrer todo el maldito centro comercial como si fueran unas sicópatas o solo seguir haciendo preguntas y responderlas con otras.

-Y como para cuando seria-Dije pasando mi mano por el cabello para acomodarlo detrás de mi oreja

Edward puso cara de pocos amigos…Rayos es que acaso no escuchaba o el que en realidad tenia problemas de audición era el y no yo

-Y para cuando-repetí aclarando mi voz, seguro había hablado en un tono muy bajo "típico de mi"

Edward acomodo el cuello de su camisa y sonrío

-Podemos hablar mas tarde, tengo trabajo por hacer– OK ahora si no entendía nada me había hecho venir hasta su oficina para decirme que nos íbamos de viaje para una dichosa Isla, si decir "no, son asuntos de trabajo, nada de que preocuparse; y al final guiñarme el ojo para verse mas sexy" o solo estaba yo estaba volviéndome un poco ¿paranoica? Si, podría ser una la respuesta a todo aquello.

Estaba cogiendo fuerzas para levantarme del asiento e irme para mi oficina con algunas preguntas que nadie iba a responder.

Respire profundo y me levante para ir a dejar todo organizado, adelantar trabajo para el famoso viaje que iba a esperar desesperadamente.

-Ey Bella, siéntate –Dijo aun con esa sonrisa extremadamente sexy.

-Pero…pero indicaste que hablaríamos mas tarde-dije frunciendo el seño

-Lo siento, lo siento-dijo soltando una carcajada-y bueno ahora cual fue la estupidez que dije; pensaba en mis adentros solo fruncí el seño, no hice alguna mueca idiota o si?

-Bueno no estaba hablando en realidad contigo-Dijo soltando su manos libre- ¡Trágame Tierra! Es lo único que podía decir después de la vergüenza tan grande que tenia; mis ojos se abrieron como platos al ver esos artefactos.

¡fuck you Bella! Esto era lo peor que me habia pasado; era una horrible pesadilla de la cual ya quería despertarme.

Pase de nuevo al asiento colocando mis manos en mi rostro, podía sentir como mis pómulos estaban ardiendo de la vergüenza tan grande que sentía; seguro tenia toda una capa de pintura roja en mi rostro.

-Edward en verdad discúlpame, no era mi intención es solo que… bueno pense que hablabas conmigo.

-no Bella discúlpame tu mira…en verdad lo siento.

Solté una pequeña risita

-Pues saliendo de lo ocurrido, la verdad si saldré delpaís, pero… solo será por este fin de semana- quite mis manos de mi rostro y me centre en sus ojos es que todo lo de el es tan perfecto? yo no si mi Dios griego me miraba de la misma forma pero no podía resistirme a mirarlo son tan hermosos; hicimos un silencio en la habitación y no seria yo la que lo rompiera, podía quedarme todo el DIA babeando su escritorio, como siempre me decía, después de alguna torpeza cometida-Asuntos personales…-dijo desviando la mirada de mi-Y como salio todo ayer?, Digo, luego que saliste corriendo del restaurante, ¿Qué tal tu vestido? Eh-pregunto en tono de burla…solo quería pasar a mi cubiculo y quedarme hay por horas hasta superar lo que había pasado...no quería hablar de aquello, pensé que lo había olvidado ¿Por qué todo lo malo me tiene que pasar a mi? Pedirme disculpas por esto y recordarme otro error, estaba empezando a entrar en estado de coma.

* * *

**Pues espero que me disculpen por tanta demora pero bueno ahora si prometo subir cap mas de seguido espero i me disculpen…aqui les dejo otro cap espero y les guste gracias por sus comentarios y su apoyo...Besitos Lalita12**

**ahh y no se olviden de ponerme al tanto de lo qe no les gusta **

**Espero y les gusta =)**


	6. La Propuesta

Bella pov

-Hola Jess, como estas?-Preguntaba mientras recogia mi bolso

-Ey Bella, de que andas?-hablaba jessica en el otro lado de la linea

-bueno queria saber, si quieres ir conmigo a tomarnos algo, como antes

-Amiga, lo que paso es que voy de salida, ya como casi no hablamos no habia podido decirte que estaba saliendo con Mike-

-buena idea porque no vamos los tres y asi me cuentan como paso todo

-Bella, por favor-comentaba jessica, queriendo cortar la conversacion

-ok, no hay problema ¡cuida... -cuando quize terminar de hablar ya jessica habia colgado

bueno hoy era sabado en la noche y todos se divertian Edward, Jessica y el idiota de su novio quien sabe si jacob tambien lo hacia, y yo aqui pasando un dia como todos, esque nadie queria ir conmigo a tomarse un Maldito Trago?

el timbre de mi departamento sono, haciendo que saliera de mis pensamientos.

-si, quien es?- dije acomodandome en el sofa, no habia pedido pizza ni nada para que abrir

-eh, esta Jacob?- preguntaba la voz desconocida al otro lado de la puerta

-no ¿quien lo busca?

-Bella eres tu? quieres abrirme soy James-

¿James? uhmm si ya recuerdo, el estupido de James vulturi Habia estudiado con mi primo hasta terminar la secundaria e iba hacer tareas con jacob o bueno solo era esa la simple excusa para ir a verme a casa de Billy...

-James ¿crees que me puedas acompañar a un bar o algo asi? - No deje que el pobre respondiera ya que yo me encontraba lista para irnos y lo hale hasta los elevadores.

.

.

.

-Un trago mas, le pedia al barman- si, ya estaba pasada de tragos pero queria olvidarme por completo de Edward y bueno hasta no quedar totalmente borracha no lo conseguiria

-por favor Bella, ya calmate mira todo lo que estas haciendo- decia Jame en un tono de Angustia...

-Un trago mas y ya, prometo portarme bien- dije tratando de pararme, sujetandome de todo lo que se pasaba por en frente

-No Bella, ya esta muy tomada ¡nos vamos!- James trataba de hacer que entrara en razon pero no queria hacerlo, muchas imagenes pasaban por mi cabeza, de que estaria mi haciendo Mi Dios Griego en estos momentos con la oxigenada de Novia que tenia, Estaria tocandola, Haciendola suya, eran Borrosas imagenes que, que tenia que sacar de mi mente.

-James te confieso algo-dije sujetandome de su camisa- Estoy loca por el Sexy de Mi Jefe, creo que aqui todos lo conocen el es Edward C...- No termine con su apellido ya que di un paso al frente y todo se me vino encima, cai al suelo haciendo que mi nariz se dislocara de su sitio.

intentaba abrir los ojos pero me pesaban mucho, asi que me quede semidespierta escuchando todas las voces que estaban a mi al rededor ¿esque acaso aun seguia en el bar?

Abri mis ojos con el mayor esfuerzo y vi como habian 8 pares de ojos a la espera de que comentara y observando cadaa movimiento en camara lenta, me sente en la cama,camilla o donde diablos mi cuerpo estaba descansando y me doble con la ayuda de unas calidas mano, bale la mirada intentando abrir a un mas mis ojos, luego la levante t me econtre con unos ojos cafe o negro no lograba distinguir. auch mi nariz me dolia; Abri mi boca para preguntar donde cuernos estaba metida y otra vez todo daba vueltas, cada objeto que miraba se multiplicaba, cai tendida en un sueño profundo de nuevo.

Jacob pov

estaba de viaje a Seattle ya que mi padre Billy no se encontraba muy bien con su salud, viajaba cada dos veces por semana; Hace 5 meses estaban en esto de ida y vuelta... pero no era tan mal como lo habia imaginado, no por billy porque me gustaba estar cerca de el y acompañarlo hacerse sus examenes y lo demas...

Ademas en estos cinco meses habia conocido a una persona muy especial, ella era una hermosa chica de finas facciones quien me traia atado completamente, habia intentado invitarla a salir pero me acobardaba cada vez que estaba cerca de ella, bueno esto era totalmente raro porque ey yo era todo un Don Juan y una chica no nos causaba esto.

Aunque mirandolo de otro punto de vista ella no era cualquier chica, ella era tan dulce tenia una enorme sonrisa y unos ojos que te dejaban matados, cuando tenia este tipo de pensamiento sonaba mas como a Bella y su diario...Ja!

Habia necesitado la ayuda de su prima Leah y haberle pedido ese favor no era tan facil, tuve que convercerla de que en realidad Jane, si la chica especial de la que habia hablado se llamaba Jane la pequeña de enormes ojos grisaceos...; Habi sido dificil porque leah sabia que yo solo iba en busca de mujeres de una sola noche, no me interesaban las relaciones larga, solo Sexo, solo eso.

Convencer a Leah habia sido un gran trabajo, pero con ayuda de mis encantos me habia logrado la confianza de la mayor de los cleawater, y gracias a ella habia empezado a salir con Jane a finales de septiembre lo que lleva a ser el primer mes de mi trayectoria.

estuvimos saliendo por casi 4 meses y medio, y yo la verdad estaba totalmente atado a ella, queria que fuera solo mia...si, bueno estamos de novios, pero yo la queria tener hay siempre, al despertar ver esos ojos grisaceos al lado mio y todo lo demas; estaba totalmente convencido de pedirle que se casara conmigo o bueno eso solo la asutaria, necesitaba urgentemente un concejo de Bella.

.

.

.

Llegue a los Angeles y le marque a Bella para que estuviera al pendiente cuando llegue, como siempre salia con la pequeña duende.

-Hola Bella-decia mientras intentaba halar mi maleta, mierda se me fue de nuevo

-No soy Bella- Dijo una voz masculida muy conocida, oh oh creo que habia interrumpido el polvo de mi prima con uno de mis Amigos?

-quien habla- dije un tanto molesto, era mucha la molestia de que mi prima llamara para informar que iba hacer quien sabe que cosa con mis amigos

-uhmm-el que se encontraba en la otra linea, penso antes de responder-James-dijo tibuteando... cuando el dijo su nombre solte una carcajada (quien entiende a las mujeres, a Bella nunca le habia gustado James y ahora era su nuevo pasatiempo) pense

-Amigo¿que rayos haces con el celu de mi prima?-pregunte mordiendome la mano para no soltar otra de mis risotadas

-Jacob que bueno que Llamas, tu "primita" se paso de tragos y se disloco la nariz ademas no tengo ni un peso ¿quieres sacarme de aqui?

(risas)

James me dijo en el hospital donde se encontraban y llegue en 5 minutos, Bella estaba medio muerta cuando llegue...; nunca habia visto a Bella asi.

Me estaba quedando dormido cuando mi prima inteto pararse, pero su cuerpo estaba tan debil cerro sus ojos de nuevo y Agarro fuerzas de donde no sabia que tenia y se sento en la camilla, miraba para todos los lados intentando decir algo pero no daba...; Bajo su vista, sacudiendo de un lado para otro su cabeza y luego levanto la mirada, topandose con los ojos cafe de Angela.

.

.

.

-Bella, quieres apurarter- Gritaba desde la entrada del departamento, ¿que es lo que tanto hacen las mujeres en el baño o en frente de un espejo?, que tanto era echarse un poco de base, rubor y un brillo o como quieran llamarle.

-Jacob, ya estoy lista-decia mi prima, mientras bajaba las escaleras arreglando su pelo

ibamos en el carro en absoluto silencio, Bella arreglaba la venda que tenia en la mitad de la nariz y yo miraba detenidamente cada Trasero de bellas damas se me pasara por enfrente (estar loco por alguien, no quiere decir que sea ciego, que no vea la belleza natural que te rodea)

-Jacob, dejame salir-dijo mientras forzaba la puerta

-Bells, yo caballerosamente te abro la puerta-dije en tono de burla

como dije caballerosamente fui y le abri la puerta a mi prima, quien ahora estaba furiosa.

-ok, Feliz Jacob Black?-dijo irritada

-Isabella Marie Swan, no sabes lo sexy que te ves con eso- dije señalando su nariz- lo que sea que tienes en tu rostro, creo que ahora hace juego con tus enormes orejas.

-Callate! y no tengo "enormes orejas"-dijo aun mas furiosa

-si, ya se, es que no se que decfecto tienes por hay- dije sonriendo

(risas)-Me voy-dijo pasando su mano por el cabello

-oh, Bella espera-dije halando de su brazo

-¿que?-dijo

-espera, quiero que veas esto-dije sacando de mi bolsillo un pequeño cofrecito, donde habia un hermoso anillo de compromiso

- y eso?-dijo confundida y fruciendo el seño-estas atado Jacob Balck-dijo entre risas

-no es para que te burles, nariz dislocada-dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro

-ok, habla rapido-dijo desviando sus ojos

-bueno...quiero pedirle a Jane, que... que se case conmigo-dije tibuteando

-y yo que tengo que ver hay?-pregunto aun mas confundida

-que te parece si, si me arrodillo y se lo pido?, asi-dije mientras me arrodillaba en frente de mi prima y sacando del pequeño cofrecito el anillo.

-Interrumpo algo?-pregunto la persona en frente de la esena que teniamos.

-Edward-Grito Bella mientras observaba los ojos verde, de su jefe

yo solo reia al ver la cara de Bella, ella me seguiria el circo que iba a montar...

-oh, Edward- dije mientras me levantaba del suelo- la verdad es que si interrumpes algo, pero ya que estas aqui ¿por que no nos sirves como testigo?-dije mirando la expresion que tenia Bella en su rostro

estaba completamente blanca como un papel y sus ojos... sus ojos estaban que se salian de orbitas.

-Isabella, te casarias conmigo?-pregunte sonriendo, su semblante habia cambiado, estaba totalmente roja y bueno tendria mi merecido en la noche, pero a caso ella no me habia metido en todo esto? ¿queria tener a Edward Cullen, no? que mas, que darle un poco de celos.

-Jacob, por supuesto que acepto- me lanzo una mirada de "luego hablamos en la casa, maldito idiota"... Edward habia sido otro que a la respuesta de Bella, se había puesto blanco como la cal.

-Lindo Anillo-fue lo único que pudo decir, mientras se dirigía a la entrada del edificio y me lanzaba una mirada asesina.

* * *

**Mil Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi fic...Feliz Navidad para todas :P y bueno se aceptan RRS DE REGALO ¿SI? AJAJA UN BESOTE DESDE COLOMBIA**


	7. Chapter 7

**Epov**

**Llegue a mi oficina y aun no asimilaba lo que había visto, imágenes regresaban a mi cabeza de como ese estúpido le pedía matrimonio a Bella, podía sentir la sangre hirviendo en mis venas.**

**Caminaba de un lado para el otro con estúpidas preguntas en mi cabeza ¿porque importaba tanto que ella estuviera comprometiéndose?, ella podía hacer con su vida lo que quisiera yo solo era su simple jefe.**

**Por eso era que había cambiado su forma de vestir?, porque quería arreglarse para el, para el modelaba esos vestidos de seda que hacían que sus piernas relucieran...¡Maldición! podía ella ponerme histérico?**

**(Suena el teléfono)**

**¡Rayos es ella! ¿pero qué quiere?**

**-¿Qué?-dije lo más seco que pude**

**-Lo buscan-Dijo entrecortadamente con su aterciopelada voz**

**-A menos de que sea mi padre, dígale que entre si no es él ya sabe que hacer-dije cortando la línea**

**No quería ver a nadie, quería estar solo y pensar en porque lo que mis ojos había visto esta mañana me afectaba tanto, era estúpidamente absurdo que eso me importara, ella era libre de hacer con su vida lo que quisiera así como yo lo era de hacer la mía, el único compromiso que nos unía era esto, ella mi secretaria y yo... su jefe**

**-No puede pasar-Gritaba Bella en el otro lado de la oficina-el Señor Edward está ocupado-su voz sonaba un poco agitada**

**-No me importa, él tiene que verme...Estúpida secretaria-la mujer de ruidosos zapatos escupía las palabras hacia Bella-estas muy ocupado para...-la voz de Tanya se cortó cuando fue interrumpida por Bella**

**-Señor yo-dijo colocando su mano en el marco de la puerta, un destello salió del pequeño diamante que tenía Bella en su mano, al reflejarse con el sol que chocaba en las ventanas de mi oficina. Era tan malditamente incomodo**

**-Bella retírate, tengo cosas que hacer con...-no podía decir que thanya era mi novia, ella era una más que saciaba mi ego, pero por una extraña razón no quería que ella se enterara que yo tenía a otra; aunque tenía que demostrarle que yo también estaba con alguien y que por muy extraño que pareciera estaba feliz.**

**Dios de todo lo que pasaba por mi cabeza esto era aún más absurdo, quería que a Bella le dieran celos? De verdad ahora sí que estaba enloqueciendo con una simple escenita que había hecho mi secretaria con su novio, afuera de mi empresa-mi prometida-dije mirándola a los ojos esperando alguna reacción en ella, después de lo que había dicho**

**Mmientras Tanya no cerraba su boca de la sorpresa, yo era un completo estúpido, ahora no solo había actuado como un niño inmaduro sino que también pasaría horas explicándole a Tanya que nuca iba a ver su nombre junto al apellido Cullen**

**Bella ignorando por completo lo que yo le había dicho, salió de mi oficina como si nada de verdad le importara, dejándome en una profunda frustración, ¿Por qué para ella no era molesto saber que yo tenía otra? ¿Por qué estaba empezando a creer que me gustaba mi secretaria? No, eso es más absurdo aun no me puede estar gustando Bella…que? ¡Demonios!**

**Tanya se pasó toda la mañana en mi oficina hablando sobre cosas superficiales igual que ella, no tenía tiempo para escucharla, me tenía completamente aburrido; quería salir huyendo de ahí era tan malditamente frustrante saber cómo una insignificante secretaria podía ponerte así y eso es lo que era Bella "Insignificante para mi vida"**

**Bpov**

**Como me sacaba de quicio que la resbalada esa viniera a ver a Edward, porque se demoraban tanto? Es que no solo pueden llegar al grano y ya? maldito Jacob, maldito día , todo un completo fracaso; todo era una basura, mi vida lo era.**

**-Jacob, por fin contestas, que rayos fue lo de esta mañana eh?, eso de que te quieres casar ¿Qué rayos hiciste hoy?-dije eufórica-ahora sí que todo se acabó, tanto luchar por conseguir una sexy mirada y tu lo arruinas-dije respirando profundo-no, es tan solo eso, sino que también me acabo de desayunar que…- tome otra gran bocanada de aire para decir esto- él también está comprometido.**

**-Bella solo hago lo que la pitufa me dice-dijo entre risas-yo solo sigo ordenes; además como crees que yo quisiera casarme contigo, es tan estúpido que pienses eso.**

**-chao-dije rápidamente, antes de que abrieran la puerta de la oficina de Edward. Observe como Tanya, así como la había llamado Edward, salía de su oficina arreglando sus enormes y exagerados senos.**

**Cuando la mujer desapareció en el ascensor me perdí en mis pensamientos, todo me pasaba por la cabeza, lo que había sucedido hoy, lo que pasaría después en algún momento perdería a Edward de eso estaba totalmente segura o si no hoy ya lo había conseguido, con la escena que el presencio esta mañana. Perdería algo que nunca fue mío**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gracias al cielo el día había terminado, estaba totalmente exhausta, aunque realmente no sé qué me ocasionaba tanto cansancio ya que toda la tarde estuve garabateando en una hoja de block, y fundida en mis pensamientos.**

**Cuando estaba lista para salir, espera unos 10 minutos más para poder ver a mi Dios, ya que no había salido en todo el día, ni había ingerido algo por lo cual pensé que apenas llegara la hora de salir este saldría corriendo a su casa, pero me equivoque espere 5 minutos más y luego me convencí que no saldría hasta más tarde así que me dirigí a mi coche.**

**En cuanto estuve dentro de este, observe por un momento la pantalla de mi celular hasta que fui a mi libreta de contactos y marque el número de Alice, necesitaba verla, hablar con ella, ¿que haría ahora?**

**Luego de que confirmáramos la hora de encuentro, encendí el auto y emprendí mi camino a casa, quería ducharme antes de mi encuentro con ella, quería sentir el caliente del agua tocar mi frio cuerpo.**

**Una hora después me encontraba en el lugar de encuentro, sentada en una mesa un poco aislada de la sociedad, mientras esperaba a Alice pedí un poco de whisky no era de mi preferencia pero quería pasar este amargo sabor que tenía en mi boca, "Prometida" escuchar esa palabra de los labios de Edward era como una baldado de agua fría.**

**Moví mi cabeza fuertemente para olvidarme de todo lo que había pasado hoy, pero eso sería imposible ya que mañana seguiría la indiferencia como la de hoy por parte de Edward que me recordaría lo había ocurrido el día anterior**

**-Bella, disculpa la tardanza, es que estaba haciendo algunas diligencias-dijo sentándose enfrente de mí y haciéndole señas al camarero para que se acercara**

**-no te preocupes Alice-dije sonriendo-pero bueno…el problema es que…te cite porque hoy paso algo que nunca lo había visto venir-dije suspirando**

**-¿Qué pasa bella?-dijo Alice preocupada por ver mi expresión en el rostro.**

**-Bueno…la verdad es que Jacob me pidió que nos casáramos, pues todo es una farsa, pero en ese momento Edward iba llegando a la entrada cuando…-dije desviando mis ojos-Jacob se arrodillo teatralmente y me lo pedía, todo era una demostración de cómo lo haría con su novia o creo que tú le pediste que hiciera eso no lo se-dije mirando a todas las personas que se encontraban en el lugar-pero, Jacob abrió la bocona y le dijo a Edward que nos sirviera de testigo ante ese momento y yo acepte-dije de nuevo mira a Alice, cuando nuestras mirada se cruzaron pude ver como sus ojos se salían de orbitas**

**-Bella yo no sé qué decir, ¡Que rayos! fue lo que hizo el estúpido de tu primo-dijo frustrada**

**-igual estaba yo y eso no fue lo mejor-dije en un suspiro**

**-y es que acaso ese tarado hizo algo más, porque si es así créeme que lo obligare a más horas de compras conmigo-ese sí que sería un castigo para Jacob, reí al imaginarme a Alice corriendo por todo el comercial como una niña entrando de tienda en tienda y el cargando sus pesadas bolsas**

**-Pues, hubiera preferido a que mi primo cometiera otra de sus estupideces, pero no fue así-dije tomando un trago lardo de mi whisky- Edward me dijo que estaba comprometido, no me lo dijo así porque yo le hubiera preguntado o algo-hice una larga pausa- solo que llego la oxigenada de su "súper novia" y él me dijo que podía retirarme, para quedar a solas con su prometida**

**- Con razón la %&$% de Tanya no contestaba el celular-Dijo tapándose la boca en cuanto termino de hablar**

**-espera, ¿Tanya?-dije abriendo lo ojos como platos, nunca le había dicho el nombre de mi "rival" siempre me refería a ella como la novia de Edward o en otras ocasiones como lo había dicho Jessica "oxigenada"**

**Alice se levantó del asiento mirando para todos lados, hasta encontrar un punto clave al cual dirigirse, mientras ella prácticamente corría para no responder a mi pregunta, yo me le acercaba aún más hasta halarla del brazo para que me mirara a la cara y me respondiera.**

**-¡explícate!-exigí cruzándome de brazos**

**-eh no yo no eh dicho Tanya, yo? -dijo Alice con cara de pocos amigos- en que estás pensando tontica, dije kanya**

**Sabía perfectamente lo que había dicho Alice lo había escuchando con claridad, ella dijo que Tanya no contestaba el celular**

**-Alice…-dije enojándome**

**-Bella en realidad dije cana-dijo alzando sus brazos al aire como festejando a su loca ocurrencia-eso fue lo que dije-dijo ahora guiñándome un ojo y emprendiendo su camino hacia la puerta**

**-¿cana?-dije sosteniéndola del brazo para que no huyera**

-**SIP, Isabella te está saliendo una cana, al inicio de tu cabello y aun no llega tu cumpleaños-dijo tocando un poco más arriba de mi frente**

**-¿Qué?-grite mientras tiraba mi bolsa al suelo en busca de un espejo, pero al descuidarme Alice ya no se encontraba hay, desapareciendo entre la tanta gente que estaba entrando al bar.**

**Otra vez y el pequeña avispa me dejaba como una completa estúpida en medio de tanta gente y con más dudas de las que cuando llegue…**

**Pequeña Duende 1- Bella 0**

* * *

**Niñas se que me estan odiando, y bueno les juroo quee esta vez sii voi a subir mas caps de seguidoo, ya no tngo la vida tan enredada =P**

**Este cap lo tenia hace una semana ya, pero x cosas de la vida alguien sin querer me lo elimino y me entregaron mi lapto hace 2 dias asi que bueno pues aqii les dejo estee cap ii ya saben, siip algo no les gustaaa pleaseeeeeeeeeee Diganmee**

**su opinion es muy importanteee**

**Las qiiero y ya sabn no olviden dejar un Comentarioo.**

**Besos desde Colombia**


	8. Chico Nuevo

Luego de que Alice me dejara en medio de la nada, me fui en mi auto sin saber a dónde dirigirme, después de 15 minutos de estar dando vueltas en mi Bmw sin rumbo a un lugar en específico, me di cuenta que estaba en la salida de los Ángeles y me encontraba en frente de un bar.

Se escuchaba una música de fondo y su alrededor estaba decorado de tonos rojos y negros…pedí al barman que me sirviera un vodka para luego encerrarme en mis pensamientos con esas imágenes de Edward con esa mujer, ¡Diablos!

se va a casar Bella, él no es tuyo ¿por qué te sientes tan mal, eh? si nunca lo tuviste-me gritaba esa vocecita que siempre tiene la razón, pero uno por ser tan persistente le llevamos la contraria y creo que lo peor de todo es yo sabía que era verdad , entre él y yo no podía pasar nada entre siempre estábamos juntos hablando de las cosas interesante para la edición del día siguiente, solo cosas laborales, el poco se interesaba por mi vida y yo no le podía demostrar que quería saber todo de el

-Aquí nadie atiende, uhm?-dije dejando caer la copa que ya me había terminado-¡buenas!-dije más alto para que, alguien se apareciera por ahí-No… No me toquen-decía mientras mis ojos se iban cerrando

-estamos cerrando-me decía alguien atrás de mí, estaba segura que se encontraba a mis espaldas porque me sujetaba de la cintura, en realidad su voz sonaba como si estuviéramos a kilómetros

-¡Suéltame!-grite eufórica, porque tanto dilema por tomarme un trago-te importaría servirme uno más y me largo?

-Lo siento, ya tenemos que cerrar-estaba empezando a perder la cordura

-mira si no lo haces, lo que se va a cerrar es mi puño en tu ojo, ¿entendiste?-grite sin medir mis palabras, sé que no era nada educado gritarle a alguien que solo hacia su trabajo, pero denme algo de crédito estaba afligida por todo.

-señorita, si no sale ahora mismo tendré que llamar a seguridad-decía mientras me soltaba del brazo…estúpidos meseros estoy rodeada de buenos para nada empiezo con Jacob y termino con este

-ok, ok eso quieres, me iré ¿satisfecho?- Agarre mi bolso para bajar de la encimera, hice los movimientos tan rápido (que no era nada bueno para la torpe Bella) y resbalaron mis zapatillas al tocar la baldosa que estaba junto a la barra haciendo que callera sobre el cuerpo del estúpi...-¡demonios!-grite en mis adentros, hablaba enserio cuando dije lo de cerrar mi puño en ese hermoso rostro, no era precisamente lo que ahora tenía en mente

-ves lo que haces-estaba muy avergonzada, él tenía un hermoso rostro y hace solo unos segundo había pensado pegarle

-lo…lo siento-dije sonrojada mientras el intentaba zafarme de su lindo y no tanto perfecto cuerpo, si bueno había dicho antes que era hermoso pero sus brazo no eran tan grandes y admirables que los de mi Dios Griego.

-está bien-no te preocupes- ya te doy la cuenta, para que puedas irte-dijo retirándose y dejándome hay en el suelo, entro un momento en busca de algo para apuntar y luego regreso a mi lado. -aquí tienes, puedes pagarle al que se encuentra hay al lado de los baños-dijo mientras yo me levantaba del suelo aun con mi mirada perdida en sus ojos; me entrego lo que había anotado desviando su mirada de mi

Mire unos segundos más esos ojos azulinos hasta arruinar el momento hasta que abrí mi bocota-por cierto, soy Isabella…Bella-Dije corrigiéndome enseguida y sonriéndole de manera tímida

¡Dios! Ni si quiera sabia porque había dicho eso…Tonta, como siempre no puedes hacer nada bien, mientras mis mejillas tomaban un tono rojizo al verle la cara de desconcierto al chico en frente mío me gire para irme a pagar y olvidarme de lo sucedido, pero paso algo que no lo habia visto venir el chico a mis espaldas me dijo que me detuviera y me gire hacia el.

-Alec…Alec Bright-dijo sonriendo, me quede hay admirando su rostro y sin saber que decirle… Mi mente sabía que hacer pero mis piernas no me respondían a lo que les pedía

-Camina Bells-me dije en un susurro poco audible a lo que el alzo una de sus delineadas cejas por no compartir nada con él.

Luego de que terminara de pagar me fui hacia mi auto sentándome en el frio suelo ya que no sabía qué hacer si conducir o esperar a que se me pasara un poco el mareo, lleve mis manos a mi cabeza ya que no hacía más nada que palpitar pero no por efectos del alcohol, si no que me dejaba de gritar internamente lo estúpida que había sido. Me quede cerca de unos 20 minutos en esa mimas posición hasta que escuche una voz enfrente mío.

-Te quedaras hay, hasta que termine de Amanecer?-pregunto en tono burlón

-me crees si te dijera que te estaba esperando?-dije sintiendo como mis mejillas empezaban a ruborizarse.-Ya empezaste Bella-dije en mis pensamientos

-creo que no-dijo tomando de mi mano para que me levantara

-se, que no nos conocemos y creo que no planeas hacerlo con alguien que quiso cerrar su puño en tu ojo pero…-dije sacando las llaves del auto de mi bolso- podrías manejar hasta la ciudad, no me siento segura haciéndolo con este mareo-lo último lo dije tratando de convencerlo y me toco creérmelo yo misma ya que era una pésima actriz.

-creo que sería buena idea-dijo quitándome las llaves del auto

De regreso a casa no estuvimos conociendo, hablando sobre cualquier cosa que se nos viniera a la mente, le conté un poco de mí y al igual que él lo hizo, estuvimos hablando sobre donde realizamos nuestros estudios y me lleve la grata sorpresa que teníamos a un amigo en común pero al igual que yo no había escuchado nada de él después de que se marchara a seguir su estudios en la otra parte del mundo, solo lo que comentaba la gente "se casó y parece ser feliz"

-hemos llegado -dije mientras le hacía señas al chico que estaba enfrente del auto para que nos dejara pasar

-creo que ya hice mucho por ti hoy-dijo mientras bajaba del auto para luego abrirme la puerta galantemente

-sí, y te agradezco de todo corazón-dije tomándolo de la mano, pero el con un movimiento brusco y algo rápido las separo

-lo siento-dijo dirigiendo su mirada al suelo-no…no quise-pero lo calle cuando coloque mis labios sobre los de el para que dejara de hablar, estuve forcejeando con él para que dejara que mi lengua entrara en su boca pero no hizo caso; estuve a punto de pisarlo para que gritara y mi lengua entrara de una vez por todas…

Sentía que mis labios hacían movimientos bruscos con los de él, pero Alec ni se inmutaba de lo que estaba sucediendo estaba hay de pie frente a mi mientras me dejaba todo el trabajo a mí, parecía una estúpida estatua.

-ok, fue genial-dije mientras pasaba nerviosamente mis manos por mi ahora ondulado cabello-no crees?-dije sonriendo

"Hmm-mm" fue lo único que escuche decir antes de que nos dirigiéramos a mi departamento, cuando subimos al ascensor me intente acercar para cortar el silencio tan incómodo que se había formado ganándome por parte de Alec que se alejara un paso más de mi

Quede frustrada en mis pensamientos ya que esto era la primera vez que me le lanzaba a alguien y a él no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo, el sonido de que ya habíamos llegado a mi piso me hizo salir de mis cavilaciones

-Aquí es -dije mientras me quedaba en medio del ascensor para que no huyera sin antes de darme por lo menos un beso- y bien…

-¿Qué?-dijo rodando los ojos

-No me darás mi beso de buenas noches-dije haciendo un puchero; Alec se acercó a mi sigilosamente y me dio un casto beso en la mejilla para luego volver a su sitio

-estas bromeando?-había hecho mucho hoy para conformarme con esto, además ya estaban empezando aparecer los efectos secundarios del alcohol, como por ejemplo sentía mis piernas tambalearse de un lado para el otro y todo a mi alrededor daba vueltas

-Bella, veras no sé por qué hiciste eso, pero…-dijo pasando sus manos por el cabello

-no me dirás que no te gusto-dije un poco ya desanimada

-es solo que-levante de nuevo mi rostro para encontrarse con un sonrojado Alec-no eres mi tipo-dijo colocando su mano en las puertas del ascensor para que no se cerraran, ya que yo había dado un paso largo hacia atrás

-siento no llenar tus expectativas-dije dándome la vuelta para marcharme

-no es lo que tú crees, eres muy linda pero…¡Maldición!-lo escuche murmurar un segundo antes de que volviera hablar-es solo que soy… Gay-dijo bajando su mirada

-¡¿Gay?-grite sin poder contener la sorpresa, en qué momento se me había pasado por la mente besarme con alguien al que acaba de conocer, ¡Demonios! Lo arruine y todo por no poder dejar mis hormonas en su lugar.

-valla que sabes guardar un secreto-dijo echándome a un lado- es por eso que no quería besarte, creo que si ahora no tuviera estas preferencias seguro lo hubiera disfrutado pero fue asqueroso-dije girando su rostro para encontrarse con una sonrisa burlona en mi rostro- ¿Qué pasa?

-es solo que a mí tampoco me gusto, viéndolo bien-dije soltando una risa al que él se me unió

-creo que es hora de irme-dijo mientras presionaba para que se abriera de nuevo el elevador

-crees que podrías darme tu número, después de todo podemos seguir viéndonos-dije sacando mi celular de mi bolso- me caes bien-dije mientras el dictaba su número de celular

Nos despedimos y yo entre en mi departamento para luego tirarme en el sofá que estaba más cerca y asimilar que era lo que había sucedido, bese a un gay? , estaba a punto de quedarme dormida cuando pensé que tal vez me había anotado su número mal para así zafarme

-Hola-dijo la voz al otro lado de la línea

-Alec?-dije tontamente

-Bella que pasa?

-Bueno pensé que me darías tu numero mal, creí que te zafabas de mi-dije ahora llevando mis manos a la cabeza porque solo pasaban por mi mente cosas incoherente

(risas)

-¿Amigos?-pregunto un tanto inseguro

-aja, te veo luego-dije para luego cerrar mi cell

-Bells-dijo antes que cortara

-si-dije acomodándome en el sillón

-Prométeme que nunca más ligaras vodka con el whisky, sabe realmente repugnante-dijo antes de que cerrara mi celular para luego encontrarme perdida en el mundo de los sueños.

Me levante al escuchar el sonido que provenía de debajo del sofá en el que me encontraba; me levante para coger mi móvil y me di cuenta que ya era demasiado tarde mi jefe me mataría, Subí rápido las escaleras para ir a lavarme los dientes y la boca me di cuenta que tenía unas ojera y s por haberme desvelado el día anterior-se me pasara con un poco de maquillaje-me dije a mi misma, cuando Salí de la ducha me vestí lo más rápido que pude una falda unos centímetros más arriba de las rodillas y una blusa que me quedaba completamente pegada al cuerpo haciendo notar un poco las curvas que sobresalían de él.

Salí de mi departamento sin maquillarme, tome mi celular de mi bolso que no dejaba de sonar y vi que se trataba de Jessica, pero ahora tenía que concentrarme en tapar estas ojeras; me coloque mis gafas de sol y Salí de mi edificio en camino para mi trabajo.

Cuando me encontraba en la entrada del lugar, fui por un café para despertarme completamente, todos en el pasillo me miraban cuando pasaba casi corriendo por el lado de ellos, tome el ascensor y llegue a mi piso; me acomode sin hacer tanto ruido al mover mi silla y me lleve la sorpresa que ya mi jefe se encontraba en la entrada de su oficina.

-Buenos días, Isabella Swan-dijo pasando su peso de un pie al otro

-buenos días Edward-dije desviando mi mirada con la de el

-sr. Cullen-dijo mientras mis ojos iban saliéndose de orbita –veo que se le pegaron las cobijas -dijo enarcando un ceja-o celebro algo en especial-dijo fríamente

-¡Edward!-grito una voz proveniente del elevador haciendo que levantar la cabeza con un movimiento rápido, lo cual fue un error ya que tuve que contener las ganas de gritar por la migraña que iba a empezar-ya no quieres salir de estas cuatro paredes-dijo el rubio que ahora se acercaba para abrazarlo; yo me pase las manos por mi cabello y volví la mirada a mi laptop que ya había encendido.

Unos murmullos después y la voz de mi jefe que me llamaba a gritos ya que estaba tan concentrada en los últimos artículos del encabezado.

-Isabella esto no termina aquí y escuche decir que hoy no sería un día soleado-dijo ásperamente

sé que había prometido capitulo mucho antes y de verdad discúlpenme, no sé qué decirles…pero aquí hay otro cap. Jejeje…niñas esta semana si me disculpo porque estoy en exámenes semestrales y trabajo de fin de periodo y necesitoo vacaciones urgentes :D

Gracias por sus comentario su opinión es importante…

Besos..!


End file.
